Mak Megahertz
Mak Megahertz is the DJ of Hero Factory FM. Biography Mak was a galaxy-famous DJ when he began the Hero Factory FM radio show, which broadcasts weekly from the Hero Factory. Mak began his series by interviewing the Alpha 1 Team about their battle with Cornelius Zo and his army of Tiger Ants. He was about to question them on their capture of a space pirate when they were called off on another mission. He then spoke to their Mission Manager, Nathaniel Zib, who analyzed two emergency calls to the Hero Factory Call Center. In the next broadcast, Mak interviewed William Furno as the Rookie played through a training mission "on" Fabulox 18. Mak had believed the Rookie to actually be on the planet and was very confused when he had to restart the mission, as Furno was simply in a Training Sphere. Mak then met up with Zib and took in two more calls. One reported the vicious Panda-Monium, and Mak confused this villain with InterPolar Bear, a polar bear cat burglar who dressed up as a panda. Mak commented on the absurdity of the situation and moved on. The next call reported Von Nebula having smashed the caller's house, and Mak and Zib discussed the danger of this villain. The next week, Mak started out with Zib's call analysis segment. This call reported a giant frog having stolen a caller's football. Zib ran through the multiple objectives the Heroes would have on this mission, which, much to Mak's dismay, did not prioritize retrieving the football. After listening to an advertisement for "Dancing with the Heroes", Mak referred to Preston Stormer as "good old Stormer", which enraged the Hero because it insinuated he was elderly. After Stormer began calling the show's switchboard, Mak retracted the statement. He then interviewed Sid Asimo, a Robot who had worked in the Furnace Room of the Assembly Tower for ninety-two years. However, the interview did not go well, due to Asimo's hearing impairment. The next episode began with Zed Clickstart, intrepid field reporter, being attacked by a horde of villains. When the communications with Clickstart were cut, Mak attributed it to "technical malfunctions" and switched to the next segment, an interview with Gargantuan Smash. The former villain explained why he now worked with Hero Factory and revealed his true passion: poetry. As he began to recite his lines, Mak anxiously cut him off by rolling the ads. Mak then joined Professor Zib once more for their call analysis segment. In this segment, a six-armed, six-legged dragon creature is reported attacking a school. In the fifth episode, Zib and Mak got a call about a cruel math teacher giving their students too much homework. Mak expressed the urgency of the situation. In the next segment, Mak played a recording of a classic mission and interviewed two Heroes who were there: Deuce Carter and Oscar Flint. He asked if they knew where the third member of their team, Felonius Fox, was, but they were as clueless as he was. Mak played another classic mission from Carter and Flint, and then returned to Zib, who was struggling to understand a completely indecipherable message. A week later, Mak interviewed the heads of the Hero Factory Fan Club, who were so obsessed with the organization that they climbed up the side of the building in a major security breach. They revealed the armed guard now escorting them and assorted other restrictions imposed on them by the Hero Factory. Mak ended the interview and rolled the ads, which included an ad for the new Bulk "Essence of a Hero" cologne. Mak joked about the commercial and then joined Zib to discuss a call reporting the ravenous omnivore, Hobo-Chincu. A week later, Zed Clickstart, recently out of the hospital, again started the episode with his on-field covering of Sierra Team's battle with the Acid Snake of Videon. As Clickstart was savaged by the monster, the show went back to Mak, who was eating a sandwich. An advertisement for the artistic collaborations of opera singer Lydia Zehula and Gargantuan Smash prompted a bewildered response from Megahertz, who then ushered in Dr. Calvin Metric, a designer of Hero tools. The doctor had brought in his "de-atomizer", which Mak accidentally activated. The machine then began to de-atomize Mak. Metric expressed his regrets at there not currently being an "atomizer" in existence, and promised to make Mak an appointment in the Assembly Tower. Still de-atomizing, Mak closed the show. In the time between the seventh and eighth podcasts, Mak was pieced back together. In the eighth podcast, Mak read fan letters, though they were mostly hate mail, and interviewed Avant Garbage filmmaker Tibor Terrell on his top-secret movie project. This was revealed to be Hero Factory: The Musical, which Mak began to viciously express his disgust for. Mak survived the interview and the following sneak peek of the musical. The ninth podcast featured an agent of Hero Recon Team, known merely as "Smith". Smith spoke about Von Nebula's recent attack on the Deltari Quadrant and played the team's mission files on Von Nebula, XPlode, Rotor, Corroder, Meltdown, and Thunder. In the tenth podcast, Mak interviewed Natalie Breez as she talked about female Heroes, and mentioned that she had beaten Stormer in a footrace recently on Sarazon 8. Stormer angrily sent audio-mail of inaudible yelling, which Breez interpreted as "Basically, I'm dead." Mak reassured her that Stormer was "a teddy bear", and Breez played one of the Alpha Team's recent mission logs. The tape was cut short due to the rest still being analyzed, to Mak's disappointment. Mak then read fan letters again, though they did not contain criticisms of him, except for the last, signed "P.S.", who wanted to rip Mak's arms off. Mak realized that "P.S." stood for Preston Stormer, hurriedly closed the show, and fled the studio. Mak was later caught and forcefully disassembled by Stormer, but was rebuilt in time for the eleventh episode, where he revealed that Zed Clickstart had miraculously survived another mission. He then read fan letters, specifically the ones bashing Hero Factory: The Musical. Breez returned to the show to deny any relationships with Furno or Mark Surge. Mak then finally rejoined Zib, but the calls the Professor played were mostly pranks, which Zib revealed was his version of a joke. Scathingly, Mak told the viewers to send in the most entertaining calls to Hero Factory FM. He then began to preview the next episode. In the twelfth episode, "Mak on the Move", Mak toured the Hero Factory's various areas, beginning with the Call Center, where he spoke with Sherman Leonard, the manager of the Call Center. Against all protocols, Mak answered an emergency call. Ignoring Leonard's protests and the caller's predicament, Mak instead asked the caller if he listened to Hero Factory FM. Disgusted that the caller's favorite parts of the show were the ads, Mak hung up and moved to Mission Control. There, he spoke with a Mission Manager named Sturgeon Pinhead. While Pinhead attempted to explain the workings of Mission Control, and they struggled to help the caller Mak had hung up on, Megahertz was more interested in his curious name. Mak also caught sight of Professor Zib, but was unable to get his attention. Mak then stepped into a light-speed transport chute to get to the Assembly Tower, but became stuck. Trent Mulligan then took over the show, with Mak feeding him questions to ask the Assembly Tower manager. Anatomy Mak is a Robot, one of the main inhabitants of the Hero Factory Universe, especially in Makuhero City. He contains a flux capacitor (a reference to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Back_to_the_Future_trilogy Back to the Future trilogy]), a titaxium bolt, and an endoskeleton in his body, which was briefly dismantled after an incident with a de-atomizer. Mak was also painfully disassembled by Preston Stormer, and has been subsequently reassembled. He is able to eat food, such as a sandwich, and drinks hot oil in place of coffee. Mak also appears able to vomit, as he suggested while bashing Hero Factory: The Musical. Quotes Appearances *''Hero Factory FM'' Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Robots Category:Hero Factory Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:Savage Planet Category:Breakout Category:Hero Factory FM